


There Is a Light That Never Goes Out

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Excerpts from a day Seungkwan found himself somewhere familiar.





	There Is a Light That Never Goes Out

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for too long. It was supposed to be longer but I don't have the time nor energy and I want it out so I can focus on possibly writing other things, so here. Also this really has nothing to do with the 80’s. It's bad.

August 6, 1985

Tuesday, 2:00 pm

Seungkwan finds the sun beating down on him almost unbearable, but not enough to go back. He endures it and turns the corner of his suburban neighborhood, the houses gradually decreasing in both size and quality.

He can hardly hear the music playing through his portable cassette due to the blood pounding in his ears, but he remembers to pull it out from the pocket of his jeans and shut it off before walking up those three familiar steps and knocking on the door.

Seungcheol's eyes widen, clearly confused and Seungkwan can't blame him. “What’re you doing here?” 

“I ran away.” He walks past Seungcheol, making himself at home. He takes a look at the small, bare, living room before sitting on the couch. It sinks in from years of ware, feeling comfortable and familiar.

"What?" Seungcheol sounds exasperated, closing the front door and following Seungkwan inside.

“Can I stay here?”

Seungcheol’s about to say no, Seungkwan can tell– by both his expression and the way he crosses his arms– but his expression softens and his shoulders relax, which may have something to do with the tears forming in Seungkwan’s eyes.

“Fine.” Seungcheol nods and Seungkwan smiles.

4:00 pm

“I’m hungry,” Seungkwan huffs and bats his eyelashes. “Make me lunch?” He puts on his most innocent and sickeningly sweet voice, an old trick that he knew would still work on Seungcheol.

“If I had known you’d be so demanding I wouldn’t have let you in.” Seungcheol hits his head (It’s gentle, but Seungkwan still scoffs as if it hurts) and goes into the kitchen. 

Seungkwan follows and leans against the counter, watching as Seungcheol takes white bread out of the cabinet. He remembers Seungcheol’s sandwiches clearly. They always had too much peanut butter or too much jelly, or maybe Seungkwan just liked to complain. But this time, as he’s given the sandwich and takes a bite, he feels like there’s just the right amount of both.

7:00 pm

They sit shoulder to shoulder on the stairs of Seungcheol’s porch. The sun’s still out enough to see but not enough to feel, the air has a chill. Seungkwan feels hyperaware of everything, the sprinkler in the yard across the street, the dog barking a block away, but mostly Seungcheol. He wants to intertwine his fingers with Seungcheol’s, to take up the space that a cigarette currently holds (much like Seungcheol holds it).

Seungcheol’s been smoking since he was fifteen, Seungkwan learns. He’d bummed a cigarette off of his parents and it just stuck. Seungkwan thinks it’s a nasty habit, but he doesn’t mind.

(Seungkwan remembers the first time he came across Seungcheol outside.

“Don’t do this.” Seungcheol had said, he couldn’t have Seungkwan’s mom blaming him if Seungkwan took up such a habit. Luckily Seungkwan wasn’t so easily influenced.

“I would never.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”)

9:00 pm

Seungcheol has a radio in the corner of his living room, definitely not the latest edition but it’s not quite old yet either. He gets up from his spot on the couch and puts on something old and melodic. It doesn’t really seem like his style but Seungkwan isn’t complaining because he likes it well enough. He can feel the beat in his ears and it makes him want to dance, but he’s not sure if Seungcheol would be up for it. He asks anyways.

Seungkwan’s hands find their way onto Seungcheol’s shoulders, Seungcheol’s onto his waist. Their moves are sloppy, like two teens at a high school dance. Seungkwan’s foot bumps into Seungcheol’s occasionally but he doesn’t seem to care. It’s relaxing, and Seungkwan feels like he’s floating.

They’re closer now than they’ve been all day, Seungkwan realizes when he tilts his head up. He notices things that he hadn’t noticed before, like how long Seungcheol’s eyelashes are, or how soft his hair looks. He’d really like to run his fingers through Seungcheol’s hair.

11:00 pm

Seungkwan and Seungcheol sit on the old worn out couch, the music left playing faintly throughout the room. 

“Do you have a girlfriend yet?” Seungkwan speaks before thinking. He remembers making fun of Seungcheol’s lack of a love life in the past; He wouldn’t do that now. 

“I don’t have- I don’t really roll that way.”

Seungkwan blinks. “Oh. Me neither.”

“I know.” Seungcheol has a small glint in his eyes.

August 7th

Wednesday, 2:00 am

The thin blanket beneath them barely pads their backs from the hard floor. This makes the couch beside them look tempting but Seungkwan doesn’t want to disturb Seungcheol. Seungkwan feels small lying next to him. Something about it is comforting, the way his breath feels against Seungkwan’s cheek, the way his body practically radiates heat that makes Seungkwan want to toss his blanket aside and wrap Seungcheol’s arms around himself instead. 

10:00 am

“We slept together.” Seungcheol chuckles. (He wakes up to find the both of them in disarray, limbs over limbs).

Seungkwan briefly wonders what that would actually be like. 

August 10th, 1985

Tuesday, 9:00 pm

Thunder erupts and Seungkwan curses under his breath, the power in his house cutting off. He needs a place to stay tonight, and when he calls two of his friends and gets the same response from both of them (apparently he’s “too far away” and it’s “too late”) he realizes the only person close enough is Seungcheol.

The exchange of words is short, Seungkwan tells him his current situation and Seungcheol tells him he’s on his way. Only 5 minutes later does he show up, carrying a flashlight in one hand.

“Wow, the power really did go out.” Seungcheol muses and Seungkwan wants to say ‘no shit, Seungcheol’ but he saves his breath and instead goes for an eye roll.

“Did you think I lied about it?” Seungkwan puts on a jacket and walks out the door, which Seungcheol has thoughtfully opened for him.

“I thought it might’ve been an excuse to see me,” Seungcheol speaks with a sly smile and Seungkwan hits his chest.


End file.
